The present invention relates to the field of engineering, and more particularly to a method of making a line of die sets.
In making die sets, provisions have been made for reducing labor consumption and the amount of hand fitting.
There is known a method of making a die set line (cf. Textbook "Manufacture of Die Sets, Press Moulds, and Fixtures", by V. M. Vladimirov, Moscow, Vysshaya Shkola Publishers, 1981, pp. 226-230), including blanking, drawing, trimming, piercing, and outward flanging die sets, wherein a line of die sets is made according to the theoretical contour of a blank. The blanking die set is used for blanking operation and the forming die sets, including sets for drawing, trimming, piercing, outward flanging, are used for stamping operations. Compliance with a reference drawing is checked. Should it be impossible to produce an adequate part from the cut-out blank, the working parts of the blanking die set, which include male and female dies, a stripper, and a knock-out, are final finished along their contours. Thereafter, a new blank is cut and a new part is stamped in forming die sets, whereupon said part is checked for compliance with dimensions specified in the drawings involved. The above operations must be repeated until an adequate part is produced. Should it be impossible to final finish the working parts of the blanking die set, new working parts must be made.
Final finishing of the working parts of the blanking die set made according to the theoretical contour of the blank is necessitated by the fact that metal ductility, anisotropy of its properties, and ironing in the process of stamping at each of the bend points are not allowed for in the theoretical calculations of the blank contour.
The aforesaid method features a long manufacturing cycle, considerable labor consumption, and a great amount of hand fitting.